


October 6th- Pocket

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Blood harvesting, Fae & Fairies, Fae Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Grumpy Virgil, Pocket Naps, Potions, Witches, Wizard Logic | Logan Sanders, amused Logan, blood mention, fairy blood, implied/referenced non-consensual blood and organ harvesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: The only ingredient left to add is the fairy blood, to bad that particular ingredient was fast asleep in the wizard's pocket.





	October 6th- Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Hiddendreamer67's October prompts

Logan was carefully mixing the concoction in front of him. The smell wafting from the cauldron was quite enticing, he must admit, but he knew that drinking it would not be wise for someone without the illness it was made to cure. 

Only the blood of a fairy had to be added. The potion would have been done an hour ago however the last ingredient was tucked away in his shirt pocket, fast asleep. 

"Virgil," Logan summoned once again. He felt a small flutter through the thin fabric as Virgil shifted his position. A mumble came from in the fabric encasement but Logan couldn't make it out. "Virgil, I need to harvest blood from you for this potion." 

A loud groan escaped the small person and his head popped out of the opening. "Why is fairy blood an ingredient? Like, who even started cutting fairies open to discover that our blood and organs are all magical?" 

Logan smirked at his friend's brooding, he did see the point he brought up though. The way most wizards collected blood was less than ideal and Logan had been disgusted by the process. 

Virgil had heaved himself out of the pocket and flew over to hover over the cauldron. Logan held out a scalpel, making sure it was steady. "When you're comfortable." 

Virgil rolled his eyes before putting his forearm against the point and applying just enough pressure to poke a needle size hole. He tilted his forearm so that a single drop of blood dripped into the brew. 

"Happy?" The fairy grumbled and flew back into Logan's pocket before Logan could answer. "Mm back to sleep." 


End file.
